letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Mizusawa
0 Talk Yuki Mizusawa Edit Yuki Mizusawa (水沢ユウキ) is one of the main protoganists that appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. His Beyblade is Mercury Anubius 85XF. Yuki Japanese 水沢ユウキ English Translation Yuki Mizusawa English Dub Name N/A Age N/A Gender Male Occupation Legend Blader, Astronomer Family Unknown Beyblades *Anubius First Appearance (Anime) 4D001 First Appearance (Manga) N/A Beyblade Listing - Category Contents hide 1 Appearance 2 Information 3 Anime 4 Manga 5 Battles 6 Beyblade 7 Special Moves 8 Trivia 9 Gallery AppearanceEdit Yuki has dark brown spiky-hair with one hair sticking up in a curve. He wears glasses and has blue eyes. He wears a sky blue shirt with dark blue highlights with a red tie. The red tie has a yellow star on it. He also wears purple shorts, and black shoes with grey highlights. InformationEdit Yuki is a boy-genius and an astronomer as well as a Blader who owns Anubius. Gingka and Co. helped him one day from being attacked by a person called Johannes. He tells Gingka that he witnessed the Star Fragment fall fom the sky one day. One of the 10 lights of it dwells inside of Anubius and Yuki heard the voice of it that evening. Gingka and Co, will have to stop a great evil from trying to revive the "Black Sun" and "Nemesis" by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment. AnimeEdit In The Star Fragment, the Star Fragment hit Yuki's Anubius making it glow in a blue hue. He then decides to study this. Later, he leaves to board a ship to find someone. In Legend Blader, he battled Johannes in an attempt to defend himself. Gingka soon came and rescued him shortly before he fainted. In The Mysterious Lynx Cat, he discovered that a Legend Power landed on Indonesia and travelled with Gingka and co to find the Legend Blader residing there. In L-Drago Destroy, he had a practice battle against a girl from the Zarkan Island village named Sarah. Added by Manaphy12342 In Awakening! Anubius!, he battled Ryuga. Although for most of the battle he appeared to be winning, Ryuga defeated him. During the battle however, he activated his Legend Power showing that he is one of the Legend Bladers. MangaEdit In 031, Yuki battled Gingka and it was a tie. He then told Gingka and Co. of an upcoming Beyblade Tournament called "Ultimate Bladers" and signed everyone up. BattlesEdit Battles (4D Anime) Opponent Outcome Johannes No outcome Ryuga Loss Total 33% Kenta-Win Battles (4D Manga) Opponent Outcome Gingka Hagane Tie BeybladeEdit Anubius Beast Japanese N/A English Translation N/A English Dub Name N/A First Appearance (Anime) N/A First Appearance (Manga) N/A Anubius (Mercury Anubis 85XF): Yuki's Beyblade. Special MovesEdit Brave Impact: Trivia Edit Yuki resembles Kenny from the original series. Yuki is Japanese for "blessing; snow" and is most commonly a Japanese name for girls which is ironic since Yuki is a boy. GalleryEdit Yuki launching Anubius Yuki with Gingka and Kenta Young Yuki with his grandfather Young Yuki Yuki Yuki's Legend Power Activating Yuki's Legend Power During Battle The Link Between A Legend Blader And Their Bey Add a photo to this gallery Read more Aguma Gingka Hagane The Black Sun Categories: Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters | Male | Beyblade | Metal Fight Beyblade 4D | Legend Bladers Add category Category:Characters